1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit and a motherboard including the power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer system is turned off, a power supply unit of the computer system turns off all of the voltages to the system except the 5-volt standby (5V_SB) voltage. At this time, a universal serial bus (USB) device connected to the computer system by a USB connector will not receive power even though it may need to be charged, which is inconvenient.